Unser persönliches Märchen
by Regenbogenelfe
Summary: Helena Granger erzählt ihr ganz persönliches Märchen. DM/OC Achtung: Kitsch! Fluff! Aber meine hoffnungslos romantische Seite kam mal wieder zum Vorschein und naja... Viel Spaß


Hier stand ich nun. Auf einer der großen Verandas des neuen Malfoy Manor und sah mir den Sonnenuntergang an. Die Sonne schillerte in den verschiedensten Rot – und Orangetönen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ganz verschwunden sein würde. Verträumt verfolgte ich das Szenario und erschrak, als sich von hinten zwei Hände auf meinen Bauch legten.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wo du steckst."

Lächelnd drehte ich mich um und meine haselnussbraunen Augen trafen auf sturmgraue. Und wie jedes Mal raubte mir sein Anblick den Atem. Seine Blasse Haut, die im abendlichen Sonnenschein leicht gebräunt aussah, seine weißblonden Haare, die ihm frech in die Stirn fielen, seine Muskeln, die sich unter seinem T-Shirt leicht abzeichneten, seine Augen, in die ich mich jedes Mal verlor, wenn mein Blick auf sie traf und sein verschmitztes Lächeln, das seinem Gesicht immer einen schelmischen Ausdruck verlieh.

„Ich wollte den Sonnenuntergang genießen, das hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gemacht."

Ich drehte mich wieder um und er legte mir wieder seine Hände auf den Bauch und seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter, sodass sich unsere Wangen aneinander schmiegten. So standen wir eine Weile da und ich schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

Wir hatten vor einem Jahr geheiratet und nie zuvor war ich so glücklich gewesen wie jetzt. Für meine Vorstellungen war mein Leben perfekt. Vor zwei Jahren hatten wir unseren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und nun wohnten wir am Rande von Dufftown in einer riesigen Villa, auf einem dreimal so großen Grundstück. Alles, was ich vor mir sehen konnte, gehörte uns. Das war jetzt das _neue _Malfoy Manor. Meine Freunde und meine Schwester hatten unsere Beziehung nach vielen Diskussionen akzeptiert und sich sogar mit ihm angefreundet, aber das unglaublichste war, dass _Draco Malfoy_ nun tatsächlich mein Ehemann war. Hätte mir jemand vor 4 Jahren gesagt, dass ich hier mal mit Draco stehen würde, hätte ich ihm wahrscheinlich einen Wabbelbein-Fluch aufgehalst. In meinem sechsten Schuljahr waren Ginny und ich größtenteils auf uns alleine gestellt. Wir wurden ständig von allen ausgefragt, wo das _Goldene Trio _denn abgeblieben sei. Eines Tages wurde ich von McGonagall regelrecht gezwungen, mit Draco zusammen zu arbeiten. Und so fing eigentlich alles mit uns an. Wir trafen uns ein paar Mal in der Woche zum arbeiten, in einem leeren Klassenzimmer, aber es ging niemals gut aus und wir stritten uns jedes Mal aufs Neue, weil Draco der Meinung gewesen war, dass ich die Arbeit machen sollte, weil ich ja aus _der_ Gryffindor´schen Streberfamilie kam.

Ja, ich bin auch so intelligent wie meine Schwester und hab auch dasselbe impulsive Temperament. Natürlich artete es jedes Mal in hitzige Diskussionen aus und das eine Mal, als ich kurz davor war, vor Wut schnaubend aus dem Klassenzimmer zu rennen, beugte er sich einfach über den Tisch und küsste mich. Seitdem war es um uns geschehen. Die erste Zeit hat es niemand gewusst, wir trafen uns immer im Raum der Wünsche, aber irgendwann hat es Ginny rausbekommen. Aber ich hatte auch schon meine Zweifel. Warum sollte gerade er sich in mich verlieben? Der Eisprinz von Slytherin, der für Muggelstämmige wie Hermine und mich nur Hass und Abscheu übrig hatte? Und dann auch noch im Verdacht stand ein Todesser zu sein? Aber alle meine Zweifel wurden bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts zerstreut. Lucius Malfoy wollte gerade den Avada Kedavra auf mich abfeuern, als Draco sich vor mich warf und den Fluch abblockte. Sein Vater erstarrte, reagierte zu langsam und Draco ergriff die Gelegenheit und schockte ihn. Und so erzählte Draco mir, dass er nie Voldemorts Ideale geteilt hatte und nie ein echter Todesser war. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste nur Ginny von uns, aber in unserem siebten Schuljahr, als Harry, Ron und Hermine mit uns in einer Klasse waren, saßen wir an irgendeinem Tag beim Frühstück und ich konnte beobachten, dass Draco sich mit Pansy Parkinson stritt. Draco stand auf und ging Richtung Eingangshalle, aber Pansy wollte ihn aufhalten, als er dann laut rief: „Ja, ich bin in eine Gryffindor verliebt UND sie ist Muggelstämmig, komm darüber hinweg!" Ich erstarrte und die ganze Halle war augenblicklich totenstill. Und als ich dachte, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen würde, ergriff Professor McGonagall das Wort und sagte: „Wenn sie schon ihre Privatangelegenheiten hier öffentlich ausbreiten, können sie uns wenigstens verraten, wer die Glückliche ist." Für einen kurzen Moment sah Draco mich an, grinste als er meine erstarrte Miene sah, reckte sein Kinn vor und sagte dann: „Aber natürlich Professor, es ist Helena Granger." Fünfhundert Köpfe ruckten zu mir herum und dann redeten sie alle auf mich ein, allen voran Ron. Hermine grinste, Harry war zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen, aber vor allem die Gryffindors waren empört. Aber all das störte mich nicht besonders. Als es mir zu blöd wurde, bin ich einfach in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen, vor dem mich Draco schon erwartete. Wir waren lange DAS Gesprächsthema, aber das kümmerte mich wenig.

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Draco sagte:

„Weißt du, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich mal ein so glückliches Leben führen würde. Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, das mein Tag auch anderes beinhalten könnte, als andere zu schikanieren, oder das ich mich von diesen festgefahrenen „Malfoy-Idealen" lossagen würde und nie hätte ich gedacht, das ich ein echtes Lachen hervorbringen würde, ohne Spott oder Häme. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich und das hab ich nur dir zu verdanken. Du bist diejenige, die mein Leben von Grund auf verändert und einen anderen Menschen aus mir gemacht hat. Ich liebe dich." Gerührt drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm hin und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und ich liebe dich. Ich hatte eine lange Zeit das Gefühl, das mir etwas Entscheidendes fehlte und ich hab lange gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass _Du_ es warst der gefehlt hat. Eigentlich haben wir alles Professor McGonagall zu verdanken."

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und Draco grinste.

„Stimmt, wir sollten ihr einen Blumenstrauß schicken und uns bedanken."

Auch jetzt grinste ich.

„Weißt du es fühlt sich an, wie ein Märchen. Du und ich zusammen, solange wir leben. Unser ganz persönliches Märchen."

Draco drehte mich zu sich um und gab mir einen langen, sanften Kuss.

„Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann lieben sie noch heute."


End file.
